


got the neighbors screaming even louder, louder

by snicklefritz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snicklefritz/pseuds/snicklefritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless excuse for Herc/Raleigh smut, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got the neighbors screaming even louder, louder

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr conversation with somethingnerdythiswaycomes, to whom I dedicate this piece of smut. THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, YOU ARE A GIANT BUTT.
> 
> Title from "Problem" by Natalia Kills.

Raleigh’s grinning from ear to ear, and the hair on the back of Herc’s neck rises. Raleigh grins a lot, it’s in the kid’s personality, but he’s got a range, varying from ‘isn’t Mako wonderful?’ to ‘hope you got bail money, sucker’, and this grin was definitely on the latter side of the spectrum. 

“What are you so happy about?” Herc says warily. Raleigh doesn’t answer right away, sliding in beside Herc and bumping elbows with him. 

“Nothing, short stuff,” he says cheerfully, and Herc tenses, takes a breath, and reminds himself that murdering a fellow Ranger has _consequences_ (even if the little snot deserved it). 

“It’s a goddamn quarter of an inch, Becket!” Herc says roughly, straightening his shoulders as much as he can to try to make up that lost quarter. 

“And don’t you forget it,” he says, tilting his head up just enough that Herc can see the underside of his jaw. “Quarter of an inch is nothing to sniff at, Herc,” he continues, with a very pointed look down south at Herc’s crotch.

Oh the little _bastard._

“You know what I found today?” Raleigh continues, taking a quick step back, just out of reach of Herc’s hands. “I was comparing Danger and Stiker’s specs and I noticed the funniest thing.”

Herc very carefully keeps his face neutral. “And what’s that?”

Raleigh’s grin goes from mischievous to downright devious. “Lady Danger is 260 feet tall,” he says, “but Striker… is only 250.”

Herc would argue with him, but he knows Striker’s specs like his own body, and a quick glance over at Mako confirms that Raleigh is telling the awful truth. Smug little fucker, even in a _jaeger_ he’s taller than Herc, and Herc sends a silent ‘fuck you’ to any god that cares to listen in on the conversation.

“So what?” he says, shrugging, trying desperately not to let Raleigh see how bothered he is. The younger Ranger would never let him hear the end of it, and neither will Chuck if he finds out. “Striker can run circles around Danger and you know it.”

Raleigh nods. “Sure, but at least Mako and I don’t have to stand on our tiptoes to look a kaiju in the eye.”

Herc only realizes he’s moving when Mako steps in front of him and puts a hand on his chest. “Co-pilots are hard to replace; please don’t kill mine,” she says calmly. Safe behind her, Raleigh sticks out his tongue.  


“Fastest jaeger in the world!” Herc spits out, and Raleigh’s grin changes into a smirk.

“Does that make you the fastest pilot in the world?” he challenges, eyes again dropping down to the belt of Herc’s pants. 

Distantly Herc hears Tendo say, “Oh no he _didn’t_ ,” and Mako is rolling her eyes so hard Herc thinks they’ll get stuck that way, but right now all Herc can focus on is that damn infuriating Becket smirk and all the ways he’s going to wipe it off the younger Ranger’s face. 

Mako doesn’t stop him this time as he lunges for Raleigh, catching him by the collar of his sweater and forcibly dragging him from the canteen. He shoves Raleigh into the first utility closet he finds, and it’s so cliché he wants to lay down and die of embarrassment, but the most important task on his mind at the moment is making Raleigh Becket come like a teenager; he can be mortified about everything later. 

He crowds Raleigh against the wall, knocking against cans of industrial cleaner, and shoves his sweater up to get a good view of broad, muscled chest. He takes a moment to quickly lick his palm and then slips his hand into Raleigh’s pants, his mouth already working at biting Raleigh’s nipples. Becket’s already half hard, and Herc feels like maybe that’s important, but he squeezes his fingers and pumps at Raleigh’s length roughly, sucking a bruise on Raleigh’s chest. It’s too dark and he’s too preoccupied to see Raleigh’s face, but Raleigh’s knocked his head against the wall hard enough to hurt and Herc can hear these quiet, breathy little moans that tell him he’s on the right track. He leaves off for a moment to nip roughly at Raleigh’s ear, his hand pumping faster and faster.

“I’ll show you who’s fast now, eh, Becket?” Herc growls into Raleigh’s ear, licking a stripe up the side of his neck. Raleigh _keens_ , hands scrabbling at the back of Herc’s leather coat, and if he weren’t so focused on the task at hand Herc would probably be enjoying the hell out of this. He mutters whatever filthy thing he can think of, half of it probably doesn’t even make sense, but his world has zeroed down to his hand on Raleigh’s cock and the kid’s erratic breathing in his ear (and if his own pants are tenting in the front it doesn’t matter, he’ll worry about it later, the kid’s on a hair-trigger and he desperately wants to know what Raleigh looks like when he comes). 

“Come on, Raleigh, c’mon, I know you’re close, come for me, show me what I’m doing to you, come for me babe, c’mon,” one last twist of his wrist and Raleigh arches off the wall, spurting into Herc’s hand. Herc jacks him through it, watching his face, eyelashes fluttering and mouth open, the quietest of cries escaping his lips as he comes down from the high. 

Herc scrapes his teeth over Raleigh’s neck. “Who’s the minute man now, kid?”

Is it immature? Yes. Does Herc give two shits? No. He reaches out blindly to find a rag and wipe his hand clean, but when he tries to step away Raleigh reaches out and grabs him by the belt. 

“Hang on a minute,” he says, chest still heaving like he’s been in the kwoon. “You think I didn’t notice?” He palms Herc’s cock through his pants and Herc just barely manages to bit back an embarrassing noise- it’s been a while. 

Raleigh’s turning him so now he’s the one with his back to the wall, undoing the buttons on Herc’s pants, murmuring, “Let me, I want to, I’ll take care of you,” and suddenly Herc’s cock is free and Raleigh has dropped to his knees and _oh._ Herc’s head hits the wall so hard he sees stars, but a concussion is worth it for the obscene slide of Raleigh’s mouth over his dick. He swallows Herc down like it’s nothing, running his hands up and down Herc’s thighs while he does, his bright blue eyes staring up at Herc like he’s just been given some kind of gift. Herc makes an embarrassingly high-pitched noise and runs his fingers through Raleigh’s hair; Raleigh hums around his dick, swallowing him impossibly deeper, and the vibrations seem to travel right through him. God, it really has been too long since anyone’s touched him, and he tries to tug at Raleigh’s hair, give him some warning, but Raleigh stays put, and suddenly Herc’s vision whites out and his knees buckle, coming hard. Raleigh swallows every last drop, licking him clean, before tucking him back in and standing up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His hair is sticking up in all directions, his lips are red and swollen, eyes fever bright, and he’s _beautiful_. Herc grabs him by his sweater collar again and hauls him in for a kiss. It’s messy and Herc can taste himself on Raleigh’s tongue, but it feels so good that Herc doesn’t care.

Raleigh breaks the kiss first, hands settling comfortably on Herc’s hips, smiling at him languidly. “You know, I’m not sure you lasted much longer than I did.” 

Herc rolls his eyes, even though he can feel the tips of his ears burning. “You want an endurance test next time?” Herc spits out, and then his entire face starts to redden, because what if this was a work-your-frustrations-out-and-never-speak-of-it-again kind of fuck, but Raleigh just leans in and kisses him again. 

“You’re on, old man.”


End file.
